Wrath of Omega
by carlgluftgmail.com
Summary: Omega finally returns to Gallifrey, and the War Doctor must protect his home world and the entire Universe from the mad Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1

With a great wheezing and groaning sound a tall, blue box slowly materialized on a huge, rail-less gantry. The gantry spanned a great, moat-like chasm which led to an enormous tower. From its massive flared base it rose, tapering up till it nearly reached the shimmering surface of the dome that enclosed the vast, ancient city.

The light atop the box stopped blinking, and the cacophony ceased. The door opened, and an old man in a worn, leather coat stepped out.

"I demand to know, why are Time Lord soldiers shooting humans?" demanded the old man in a gravelly voice. Suddenly, he looked about, clearly surprised. "This isn't the Panopticon. There it is! You're a few hundred feet south of it, old girl. But after successfully bypassing all those skytrenches and the transduction barrier, who am I to complain. You just stay here and rest. You deserve it."

With an affectionate pat on the box, the old man strolled towards the massive tower. As he neared a massive door at the end of the gantry, the door slid open outwards, and a hideous, humanoid sized creature stood there. It wad either covered with armor and a helmet resembling bones and a skill, or else its skeleton was actually exposed. The bare sections likewise looked like reddish hide or raw muscle. The head was unmistakably avian in appearance, complete with armor like beak and great, globular eyes.

"Where have I seen a great, plucked chicken like you before?" asked the old man with his hands behind his back, rocking back on his feet.

When the monster moved to level a bulky, gun-like contraption at him, he instantly jumped to action like a warrior half his age. A beam of energy lashed out, missed the old man, and disintegrated a huge section of walkway behind him.

As the old man charged the monster, it instantly ran off down the corridor just inside the tower.

The old man suddenly stopped at the door as he heard a horrible noise behind him. He turned about and saw the gantry behind him crumble and fall into the yawning chasm below it. With it fell the battered, blue box.

"Don't worry," said the old man, "I'll get you. I hope you didn't fall into the Cloisters. I don't think I could take another trip on there."

The old man walked briskly down the corridors of the tower. He spotted an open door way down one hall, and sprinted down it before the door closed.

"Wait, wait, steward!" cried the old man as he ran up to it. "Is Rassilon in there?"

"If you mean the Lord President, he is busy with a reception right now," responded the steward.

"He has to be warned."

"Warned? Warned about what?"

"I saw the Ergon."

"What's an Ergon?"

"It's a psychosynthetic creation of Omega."

"Omega?" asked the Steward, his smug disposition suddenly replaced by genuine concern. "The stellar engineer?"

"If they brought Omega back, the whole universe is in danger!" cried the old man as he tried to spot Rassilon or someone else he knew in the room. "He's spent an eternity in the Antimatter universe. He's completely mad. They can't let him in this Universe."

"Do you mean Omega as on Rassilon, Omega and the..."

"Yes! Will you please let me speak to Rassilon?"

"I have to clear bit with the Security Commander."

"Well, hurry man!"

The Steward scuttled away as fast as his billowing red robes would let him.

"Here he is, Commander," said the Steward as he led three red and white uniformed soldiers to the door. One had a steel breast plate on and a great plume on his morion helmet. "He said the High Council have brought Omega back for the War. I rather believe him. I happen to know they intend to resurrect every Time Lord since the Dark Times to fight this dreadful war. You know Omega has gone round the bend."

"Oh my God," growled the old man as he looked upon the familiar cherubic features of the guard commander. He had a broad, fair face, blue, mocking eyes, and blond curls poking out from under his helmet. The old man once spent a life time looking at that face every time he looked in a mirror.

"Haven't you regenerated yet? You look ridiculous with that face!"

"We can take it from here, Lord Steward," said the commander in a steady, proud voice.

"Look," said the old man, "I know we had our differences in the past, but the High Council have brought Omega back. He's mad, Maxil. You were there when he tried to use me to escape the Antimatter Universe."

"Yes, I remember," purred Commander Maxil as he drew a pistol from his holster. "I shot you."

"Oh God," said the old man throwing up his arms in exasperation, "You're going to shoot me again, aren't you."

A bolt of energy lashed out from the pistol and hit him squarely in the chest. He crumpled up, collapsing on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The old man swam in and out of consciousness until the guards popped him down head first on a stone slab in the tiny cell. He struggled not to reveal how awake he was, and simply slumped down upon the slab with as little noise as possible.

"Shall I confiscate his sonic device, Commander?" asked on of the guards.

"No, it'll be useless to him," floated Maxil. "Nothing can open that door except this cipher indent key. Leave his toy. It'll add to his torment."

 _The sonic screwdriver might not work on the lock,_ thought the old man, _but it'll work fine on your key chain._

The old man carefully pulled the sonic screwdriver from the van dollar under his coat, slowly twisted the red dial on its base, pointed it at Maxil's belt, and briefly activated it.

The screwdrivers whine lasted only a millisecond, much to briefly to be noticed by Maxil and his men. Just as he walked out the cell door, the key fell off his belt and landed on the dust covered gallstones.

The old man waited till he heard their footsteps fade away, then he sprang for the key, and quickly unlocked the door. The heavy dust on the ancient floor betrayed the guards' route out of the dungeon.

He slowed down a bit when he heard voices. It was Maxil speaking with something. The slightly annoying, very condescending voice of the Security Commander was silenced by a great, commanding voice.

"The Doctor must be converted to my cause," boomed the voice.

"He doesn't go by the name Doctor anymore," explained Maxil.

"That's irrelevant! All that matters is that we break that stubborn will of his. More than any of his other incarnations, this Doctor will be a most powerful weapon in my quest for vengeance."

The old man, formerly known as the Doctor, crept close enough to notice that in a small chamber, Maxil stood before a stain glass door, as he addressed it, "The mind probe should sufficiently wear down the Doctor's resistance."

"Do not underestimate him!" The voice came from the door. "I did twice. No more!"

"No more, indeed," whispered the Doctor to himself.

"Now go, Maxil. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, milord Omega," replied Maxil as he click his heels and left the chamber.

The Doctor crept up to the door, thoughtfully stroking his white beard. "This must be the Fifth Door of the Matrix. Omega is inside the Matrix. With a mind like his, he must be deeply entrenched in the Repository of All Knowledge. Only a fool would enter in there and subject themselves to Omega's virtual reality. I this calls for me, then."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his van dollar and waved it over a crystal embedded in the wall next to the door. The door parted in two, sliding apart revealing a brilliant light within.

"I'm getting so good at this, I could probable get into the Omega Vault if I wanted," boasted the Doctor. "All those nasty weapons! Why would I ever want to do that?"

With a shrug, the Doctor stepped into the Matrix.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stepped through the door into another world. As the stain glass door, which appeared in the massive trunk of an ancient tree, slid closed behind the Doctor, mist swirled eerily about him and over the twisted, alien trees and foliage that made up the dark jungle of that world. The sounds of strange creatures echoed through the humid night, and a bat-winged horror flew overhead.

"Not the most charming place I been in the Matrix," said the Doctor. "Let's see where you're hiding, Omega."

The Doctor travelled for some time through that benighted jungle, with only the dim phosphorescent moss on the tree trunks to guide them. He travelled some way before he began to hear the wailing.

It was like some Dante-like vision of hell that he found. Crucified to the twisted alien trees were four Time Lords in the orange and scarlet robes of the Prydonian Academy. They twisted about in pain, wailing and moaning.

"Oh, my God," gasped the Doctor. "Apparently, I'm not the first one to stumble upon your virtual hideout, Omega. Can you speak? Of course not. Who could anyone speak when their nailed to a tree? I'll stop Omega and free you from this he'll. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor tripped leaving the circle of the damned. He had stumbled upon several chunks of masonry.

"The gantry into the Citadel the Ergon shot out from under me," said the Doctor. "I guess Omega has a tree reserved for me."

Walking a little farther, the keen hearing if the Doctor alerted him that several sets of feet were treading through the undergrowth towards him. Instinctively, he hid behind the trunk of the nearest tree.

In the eerie green light of the jungle, the Doctor spores eight soldiers in battle dress in forms wielding energy rifles. They walked past the spot where he hid, and he lost no time in making them his quarry.

Between the Sisterhood of Karn crafting his incarnation into a warrior, and centuries of fighting Daleks on countless planets across time and space, following the soldiers was a small matter to him. But as they made a sharp turn into a tiny clearing ahead, they simply vanished.

"Of course," growled the Doctor, "they're just mental projections from Omega. Still, I wonder why he hasn't caught me yet?"

As if in response, the limbless trees about the Doctor in the little clearing began to writhe about. The ground beneath his feet began to tremble. He bolted out of the clearing just as a gigantic, polyp-like monstrosity ripped itself from the jungle undergrowth and ran after the Doctor on a dozen, writhing goat-like legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor ran frantically for his life. The tentacled horror with cloven hooves was closing in on him, and his centuries of fighting were weighing down. _It was only inevitable,_ he thought. _Soon, I'll be number five in Omega's crucifixion mockery._

Then a warmth began to arise between his two hearts. A burning surged in his chest, and with new hope and strength he bolted far ahead of the horror pursuing him. He flashed through the jungle at incredible speeds until he felt himself free of the tentacled monstrosity that was following him.

He stopped before the stain glass door he entered the Matrix from. Something new was there. A man in the customary red robes of the Time Lords. He was brawny, his muscles visible through the billowy robes. He had a strong, broad face with steel grey eyes, short cropped hair, and rather full, sensuous lips in a menacing pout.

"Omega?" asked the Doctor as he tried to catch his breath. "This must be the new body the High Council have made for you. Omega?"

The Doctor realized that there was no life in the body. He carefully reached out to touch it, but his hand passed through it, though with a little resistance.

"You're using the Matrix to create your own body," said the Doctor in awe of the ancient Time Lord's mastery of the Matrix. "I take it, Rassilon doesn't have plans to bring you back for the War. More than a little rivalry there. But what about you? What will you do when you come back to the Normal-space universe. What vengeance burns in those hearts? Omega? Imagine that! An enemy that doesn't gloat. I always admired you, Omega. Ever since I was a child."

A sound of rustling came from the jungle near by. The Doctor immediately hid. A great foetid mound of dripping ooze slithered

Toward the image of Omega.

"A gel-guard," muttered the Doctor.

Immediately, the image of Omega came to life, and demanded, "Why have you not found the Doctor?"

"Because, he's not here," said the Doctor as he stepped out of hiding.

"You may have regenerated, Doctor," said Omega, "but I recognize you well enough."

"I don't go by Doctor anymore. I've been fighting this War to long to deserve that name."

"Then it is time to end the War!"

"And you're the Time Lord to do it, Omega? You hate the Time Lords as much as I do the Daleks."

"Why shouldn't I? They left me for dead after I detonated Qqaba. They went on to become Lords of Time and Space while I rotted in the Antimatter Universe."

"Would you rather have the Daleks take over. It's either them or the Time Lords. The lesser of two evils."

"No! I'll have no evil in my Universe. I shall reenter the Normal-space Universe and destroy them both. Then, I alone shall be the Lord of Time, the Last of the Time Lords!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You're mad, Omega," said the Doctor sadly. "All that genius, yet you can conceive the possibility of forgiveness. How long ago did that happen?"

"Are you about to comfort me with the fact that all of them are long dead?" asked Omega.

"Of course not."

"Of course not, because they are all alive. There here, on Gallifrey, now, resurrected to fight in the Time War. But, why not me, Doctor? Why did they not resurrect me?"

"They're afraid of you."

"It's not fear that motivated Rassilon and his cronies to leave me in my own hell. It was guilt!"

"Omega, what about the children. There are children on Gallifrey. What did they do to you."

"My blood is upon the hands of every Gallifreyan."

"What about Maxil? What about me? I heard you tell Maxil at the Fifth Door of the Matrix that you needed me. Why? Why me?"

"Because, you know the corruption of the Time Lords better than anyone else. The Ergon heard you when you came out of your TARDIS. I knew it was you then. That's why I used it to try and transport you into the Matrix. The Time Lords killed your precious humans."

"They were innocent, Omega. The Time War is not their fight."

"I agree, Doctor. That is clear proof that the Time Lords are no better than Daleks."

"It's not the Time Lords aim to exterminate all other forms of life, as the Daleks do."

"Give them time, Doctor. You've seen them already going in that direction."

"Come on, Omega!" shouted the Doctor in frustration. "How could anyone wipe out their own people?"

"There not my people!" roared Omega. "They went on without me. They are Rassilon's children, not mine."

"I can't allow you to commit double genocide, even if it does defeat the Daleks and end the Time War."

"Then you shall be the first to feel my wrath!" cried Omega as he lurched at the Doctor, grabbing him by the shoulders. The earth quaked beneath their feet, and lightening flashed in the sky.

"This isn't the first time I've fought in the Matrix, Omega," said the Doctor as he pushed him away. A burning arose in his chest again, and looking down he could see a bright light rating out from under his shirt and scarf. "And I'm not the Doctor anymore. I'm a Warrior, and I am not unarmed."

Pulling loose his scarf, and ripping open his shirt, the old warrior revealed a crystal pendant hung on a gold chain. "It's a gift from a rather enigmatic friend. It seems to amplify one's psionic powers. A rather useful device when fighting a god in the ultimate virtual reality world."

"A powerful trinket, Doctor," said Omega, shielding his eyes. "But not enough to defeat me. One on one, I still overpower you."

"Who said one on one, Omega?" asked the Doctor as he advanced on the ancient Time Lord. "I told you, this isn't my first battle in the Matrix. And it is the nature of the Matrix to keep a record of we Time Lords who come into contact with it."

To one side of him appeared a tall man with curly, brown hair and a long multi-colored scarf. On the other side was an equally tall man with curly, sandy hair and a multicolored frock coat.

To the surprise of the Doctor and his two Matrix echoes, Omega laughed, and said, "What will you do? Kill me? Those two still are the Doctor, innocent of the blood of the Time War."

With supernatural speed, Omega sprinted forward, and wrapped his hands about the throat of the old warrior. "Now, Doctor, die!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor fought against the crushing strength of Omega's hands about his neck. His two echo selves each wrestled with one of the brawny arms of Omega. The Doctor knew that Omega's resurrected body was nearly complete. He would kill the only Time Lord that could stop him and then leave the Matrix to bring his genocidal plans to completion

But the Doctor had one more trick up his sleeve. All he need was just an ounce more of concentration. Slowly, he and his past selves released the iron grip of Omega just a fraction. It was just enough for the old Warrior to say, "Omega, I'm not the only incarnation to forsake the name of the Doctor, and he fought here in the Matrix as well."

From the shadows of the jungle about them stepped forth a man in black Time Lord robes and skullcap. The lightening illuminated a long, scowling face. He casually stepped behind Omega, grasped the legend's head with both hands, and forced twisted it about. With a sickening snap, Omega's head fell limp on his shoulders, and his body crumbled beneath him. Omega, the jungle, and all of the Doctor's incarnations besides the old Warrior disappeared. He stood in an infinite darkness illumined only by the light from the stained glass door of the Matrix. The Doctor's shoulders sagged, he let out a sad sigh, and left the Matrix.

Hours later, he was still detained in the high council chambers. Rassilon was quite unlike himself, praising the Doctor's actions before the assembled Time Lord cardinals there. The Doctor had no qualm with being rude and just leaving, but Rassilon had ordered the Doctor's TARDIS to be recovered from the gantry debris and brought to the chambers. At last the TARDIS was brought in, a little more battered Iooking than usual.

"Well, I must be going. There's a war to fight, Rassilon," said the Doctor as he headed for the TARDIS doors.

"He is to be addressed as 'Lord President'," said one of Rassilon's sycophants, Karlax.

Before the Doctor reached the TARDIS, the guards marched in Commander Maxil. The Doctor returned to the council table, plopped down in a chair next to Rassilon's, and asked, "What are you going to do to him?"

"The penalty for treason is death," sneered Rassilon as he leveled his gauntleted hand towards the soldier who shared a face with the Doctor's sandy haired incarnation .

"Doesn't he get a trial?" asked the Doctor.

"If you wish," said the sly Lord President, "Given your past together, you may be his judge."

"I accept," said the Doctor hastily. "I find Security Commander Maxil guilty of treason."

"Oh, that's much more fare," said Maxil, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

As Rassilon raised his gauntlet again, the Doctor boldly pushed his arm down, and said, "As judge, I reserve the right to pass sentence."

"Need I remind you that the sentence for treason is death?"

"Need I remind you that a judge is free to pass which ever sentence he chooses?"

With that, the Doctor arose, and said, "Maxil, I sentence you to exile from Gallifrey for the rest of your natural lives. Maxil is to be given a somewhat faulty, older model TARDIS and escorted off world. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Daleks to fight."

"Do you expect me to thank you?" asked Maxil as the Doctor passed him on the way to his TARDIS.

"Also, Maxil is to be forcible regenerated into a new incarnation. It's always best to start an exile with a fresh, new face. I'll send some facial suggestions from my TARDIS data base. Ta, ta."

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized with its customary wheezing and groaning. The entire high council sat dumbfounded as the absurd, old warrior left, except for Maxil who simply asked, "Where's this TARDIS I've been promised?"

The End.


End file.
